


First Impressions

by kellifer_fic



Series: a boy and a boy and their dog [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dog(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is he actually wearing a tie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

"Is he actually wearing a tie?"

Coulson straightens up from his crouch to see Clint looking at him with his head cocked to the side and a dubious expression on his face. He looks so much like Trevor when they throw a ball for him and he doesn't know what they're expecting him to do about it that Coulson has to bite his bottom lip to stop from giggling.

"I want him to make a good impression."

"He looks like a dork," Clint says, makes a grab for Trevor's neck and the offending tie but Trevor ducks him and scurries under the coffee table. 

"See? He likes it."

"That's because you've ruined him," Clint laments, shaking his head. "He was all band t-shirts and attitude and now he's..." Clint waves a hand, encompassing Coulson.

"Like me?" Coulson prompts and Clint pulls a face. 

"Don't get me wrong, I like _you_ being you," Clint says, stepping forward and gripping Coulson's own tie in a fist, wrapping it around his hand. "Just...he's..."

"Your dog?"

"He's _our_ dog," Clint corrects quickly, shaking his head. "I just... it's very obvious that he likes you better than me without starting to dress like you."

"He doesn't like me better," Coulson huffs as Clint releases his grip on his tie and Coulson reflexively smooths it down. "You're his preferred drool pillow."

"That's just because I run warmer than you," Clint dismisses.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're hotter than me?" Coulson asks with an amused eyeroll. He hunkers down again and Trevor drags himself out from under the coffee table to lick his fingers.

"Everyone knows that," Clint says, grinning and Coulson stands, rests hands on Clint's shoulders, thumbs framing his throat, pressing in lightly. "Um...I...ah."

Coulson steps away, enjoys the fact that he can cut through Clint's smirky bullshit attitude with the simplest of gestures. Clint sighs, says, "I just don't want him to be the weird one at puppy preschool."

"You think the tie makes him the weird one?" Coulson asks, shaking his head on a chuckle. "I would think him being a mature age student would pretty much seal the deal on that one."

"Just... can we at least make it a cool tie?" Clint says. "Something with like, skulls on it?"

" _Fine_ ," Coulson says, knowing when to pick his battles. Trevor looks up at both of them, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. "Just no studded collars. They're too... cliche."

"Deal," Clint says with a grin, scurries off with Trevor on his heels.


End file.
